Once Upon A Boarding School
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Due to her unusual behaviour, Regina Mills is sent by her parents to boarding school in the hopes of encouraging their daughter to return to her usual self. Unfortunately for them, a certain blonde student may stand in the way of that happening...teen SwanQueen with supporting characters.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I shouldn't be doing this as super busy but this came to me randomly and I cannot get it out of my head! Also please bare with me with updates. I would say its loosely based on the film 'Wild Child' although I own nothing apart from my own added plots. Let me know if I should continue! :)_

 **Chapter 1**

Staring up at the rustic, worn down, victorian building, Regina Mills takes a deep sigh before moving forward towards the steps leading up to the large double doors. Glancing around her new surroundings briefly, the brunette then lifts her case and proceeds towards the entrance with a slight fear of what is to come although she dare not show it. Her mother had sent her across the country to this posh, outstanding school and had used the majority of hers and her husbands money to get their daughter a place. The decision behind this were for two reasons. One being it was the best school anyway as it was known worldwide and Cora wanted her daughter to achieve her very best and the second reason being due to recent events of Regina's behaviour, as she had been influenced by a wrong crowd, she had started to slack when it came to school work which she was very bright at and even began snapping at her parents. This she had never done before and Cora and Henry were adament that it was not going to continue.

So here she was.

Walking into the main corridor, the young brunette bites her lip nervously as she watches her now fellow students make their way around the school. Some to their classes and some to their dorms depending on their current schedule.

"Regina Mills?"

Gulping slightly, Regina turns to face a stern middle aged woman with sharp black glasses and her off blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun. "..yes?"

Dropping all form of demeanour, the woman then smiles gently and holds her hand out. "Miss Black, Principal. Welcome to our school. I hope you find this place of education to your satisfaction, I had quite the talk with your mother. She informed me of your situation but I'm sure we can all agree to get along"

Feeling at a loss for words, the brunette merely smiles back and accepts the Principal's hand with a nod. Gesturing down the corridor, Miss Black then leads Regina around the school to show her where her classes would be before finally stopping outside her dorm room.

"This is where you will be staying. There are three other girls sharing at the moment but I am afraid to say that not all are polite but I am sure you will get on in time. Once you have settled, feel free to continue exploring to familiarize yourself before starting your classes tomorrow"

Responding quietly, the brunette looks down at the thought of staying within the school. Not because _of_ the school but because right now she has felt rather let down by her parents for abandoning her there. "Of course...thank you.."

Giving one last smile, the Principal then returns downstairs to continue on with the rest of her tasks. Staring at the brown painted, chipped door, Regina takes another deep breath before reaching for the handle and allowing herself entrance by letting herself be known to its current occupants. Pausing inside the doorway, she attempts a small smile at the two girls currently sitting upon their beds. Sharing a look, the first to stand is the tall brunette who steps forward with caution as if Regina would somehow hurt her.

"Hi? You're new..."

"Yes..I am..new..Regina Mills" Holding out her hand in welcome, the worried brunette watches for the girl's reaction to her invasion.

Looking her over, the tall brunette then smirks at Regina's concerned face and moves closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Cool, its about time we get a new roomie, I'm Ruby, and her over there is Kathryn"

Smiling along with her friend, the blonde girl known as Kathryn waves. "Welcome to Brookville"

"Thank you.." Glancing around the room while trying to distance herself from Ruby's arm feeling awkward, the brunette frowns. "Miss Black just informed me there were three of you? Is that not correct? There are four beds.."

Nodding, Ruby drops her arm and heads back to her own bed, encouraging Regina to check her own out. "There is, I mean yes, she is just out.."

"Oh of course class.." Regina sits down on the edge of her bed and flips her case open to see if her luggage had arrived in peace.

Chuckling, Kathryn shakes her head while the tall brunette bites her lip. "Not class, shes _out_ , out. I think she went to meet someone but hey that's Emma for you.."

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette rests her hands upon her lap while holding an item of clothing. "Oh..but I thought we were not allowed outside the grounds during class time?"

"We're not..but Emma is..well, _Emma_ and she does what she wants despite the consequences" Ruby answers while agreeing with what her friend had said about their fellow roommate.

Realizing what Miss Black had said about her roommates being polite, Regina nods understanding. "Right..well nobody's perfect.."

Standing from her bed, the blonde grabs Ruby's arm with a pinch then smiles at Regina. "We will fill you in more later but not all of us start our classes tomorrow, we will be back soon"

Waving back at Ruby's small one which was also presented with a pout, the brunette then sighs while unpacking her case and thinking over everything that has happened so far.

"Who are you?"

Looking towards the open door, Regina stares a little wide eyed at the new blonde in the doorway, wearing her uniform blouse and skirt teamed with ankle boots and leather jacket. "Regina..I'm new and sharing this dorm..."

"Oh.." Shrugging, clearly not impressed, the blonde walks over to her own bed and drops down causing a loud bump on the bed. "Great..."

Picking up on her less than enthusiastic attitude, the brunette crosses her arms while glaring slightly. "I'm sorry Emma if I am not who you expected but it is too late now"

"We will see about that..also drop the attitude, _Regina_ , it doesn't suit you.." Emma pushes herself up onto her elbows and glares back, annoyed that the girl is being sarcastic with her.

"I can do one better and leave you be.." Rising to her feet, Regina scoffs at the blonde then walks past their beds to the door with the intention of exploring more like Miss Black had said.

Watching the brunette head off, Emma bites her lip to hide a smirk while tilting her head to check the girl out as she goes. She may be a new girl with a stern streak but according to the blonde's mind, she was also very hot.

Maybe, just maybe the school was about to get interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Girls! Quieten down please, class is about to begin!"

Miss West raised her voice slightly so she is heard above the incessant chatter of the class. Everyone within the room stopped and turned towards the front, some resting back against their chair and some with their arms crossed over their desks. Smiling politely, the red headed teacher nods. "Thank you, now for today we are going to-"

Hearing the large door creek open from the back of the classroom, all students turn their heads in that direction to see who has entered. Upon stepping inside, the class is met by a pair of wide brown eyes who looks like they were currently caught in a headlight. Gulping, the brunette pulls the door shut behind her and walks slowly forward to a spare seat. Meeting her gaze with her teacher worriedly, Regina finds it surprising that the woman simply smiles sympathetically then continues on with the lesson.

Half way through, the brunette tilts her head across to where her currently annoying blonde roommate is sitting and staring at her with a smirk. Raising an eyebrow, Regina rolls her eyes then turns back to her book just as a piece of paper hits her desk. Looking in the direction of where it came from, the brunette notices her other blonde roommate smiling her at and gesturing towards the note for her to read. Picking up the paper in her hands, Regina looks down at it with a shocked look.

 _'I have a feeling that our Emma likes you but I also have a feeling that it could be mutual. Just be careful'_

Frowning, the brunette screws the paper up but not in time for her teacher to see who then approaches the desk and holds her hand out for it. Glancing up nervously, Regina hands her the note as Kathryn looks on worried.

"See me after class"

Nodding, the brunette takes a deep breath and gets back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearing Miss West's desk at the end of lesson, Regina takes a breath, ready for whatever her red headed teacher might say. Watching the girl's actions, West, leans back in her chair. "Is it true? What the note says?"

Not expecting that to be the question asked, the brunette bites her lip. "I don't know..you would have to ask Emma Swan that question"

Chuckling at her humor, the red head shakes her head. "But it also implies about you Regina..so is it true? Do you like Emma?"

"Why? Why do you need to know?"

"Because you have just started attending this school and I am merely warning you of the girl.."

Crossing her arms clearly not impressed, Regina scoffs. "First Kathryn and now you..I can make my own choices thank you and I am almost certain Emma is not as bad as people are assuming her to be"

Miss West looks taken back by the attitude and raises an eyebrow. "Like you? I've heard about your antics Miss Mills and I am going to make it known that we do not tolerate that kind of behaviour in this school"

Sighing, the brunette throws her hands up. "It was one time!"

"Exactly. You could have walked away but you didn't"

"So I am held accountable for it for the rest of my life? You're as bad as my mother!" Regina grabs her bag off the desk and heads towards the door quickly.

Rising from her seat, the teacher leans against her desk. "Regina! I didn't tell you, you could leave!"

Waving a hand carelessly, the brunette leaves the classroom and heads outside to find the blonde who is currently trying to bribe her way into getting a ride out of the gates.

"Emma?"

The blonde turns from the car and smirks at the girl. "Well look who it is..."

Regina glares then smiles in triumph as the car drives off without Emma being able to get her ride. The blonde peers over and curses annoyed. "Oh thanks a lot!"

Shrugging, the brunette continues to smile teasingly then walks off to the side of the building to head around back in the hope that the blonde will do the same. Watching her irritated, Emma follows. "Hey! Don't just walk off, you owe me! I could have been out of here if you hadn't of shown up!"

Pausing, Regina turns around frustrated and shakes her head. "Just..shut up!"

Going wide eyed, the blonde drops her mouth open. "Excuse me?!"

Becoming agitated, the brunette shuffles on her feet for a moment then reaches out, grabbing Emma by her jacket collar and pulling her sharply towards her before crashing their lips together. Immediately pulling back, the blonde glares watching Regina smirk then moves forward again practically pinning the brunette to the wall and resuming their kissing session.

Watching from a distance, Ruby and Kathryn look shocked before the brunette speaks up. "They are so screwed.."

Nodding, the blonde sighs. "Its going to end in tears..I just know it.."

 _A/N: what is going on with Regina? All I can say is a lot of drama to come ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Stumbling into the dorm room, Emma drops down onto her bed as her friends begin to prepare themselves for another day of lessons. Ruby raises an eyebrow from her position on her bed as she grabs her sweater. "Long night?"

The sleepy blonde simply smiles with a small chuckle. "something like that.."

Having watched the interaction, Regina movess off her own bed to grab her books and jacket quietly. Looking between them, Ruby then gives Kathryn a sly grin before moving to the door. "Right well, see you in class...if you make any of them"

Waving a hand carelessly, Emma then proceeds to hug her pillow as her roommates leave. Glancing over at the nearly sleeping blonde, Regina sighs and follows the others out.

"Lovers tiff already?" The fellow brunette asks teasingly as both her and Kathryn grab the brunette by her arms.

Frowning, Regina looks confused. "What?"

Leaning in close to her ear, the blonde grins. "We saw you with the making out.."

Going wide eyed, the brunette gulps. "Oh..well..no..no tiff just..I don't know..and it clearly doesn't matter anyway..at least not to Emma"

Biting her lip, Ruby hesitantly rubs her back. "Its just her coping mechanism don't take it personally. Its what she does..goes out. Its an escape for her"

"Escape from what?" Regina looks curious as to what the pair are trying to say.

"None of your business thats what.."

Looking over her shoulder, the brunette mentally curses herself seeing the girl in conversation stood behind them. Emma scoffs and moves past them while zipping her jacket. Feeling guilty for intruding, Regina looks down, gaining a small pat on the back from Ruby as her and Kathryn then walk on to class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having searched around the school, Regina strolls along the grounds peering through every gap in the wall for the missing blonde. Spotting her with one foot leaning against the wall of the outside shed, the brunette heads over and stands herself beside her quietly as she also leans back. Emma takes a breath and lifts her hand to take another puff from her cigerette.

"I'm sorry...for asking about..well just about before.." Turning to face the blonde and receiving no answer, Regina then holds her hand out, gesturing to the cigerette. "May I?"

Sniggering, Emma raises an eyebrow. "You? Smoke?" Gaining an unimpressed look, the blonde sighs and hands it over for the girl to take a drag. "I wouldn't put you down for one.."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. Just like I don't know about you, which was why I asked..not to be nosy but I just wanted to understand and know my roommate better"

Suddenly laughing, the blonde tilts her head to look at the brunette. "Can you hear yourself? You kissed me the other day and now you want to know me better? Should it not be the other way around?"

Seeing the funny side, Regina chuckles. "Okay maybe I shouldn't have done that but-"

"I'm glad you did"

Looking surprised, the brunette watches as Emma smiles at her before looking ahead at the sports field.

"Can we start over?"

Grinning, the blonde nods. "With the kissing? Sure!"

Hitting her arm, Regina lets out a giggle. "No! You know what I mean!"

Shrugging, Emma pushes herself to stand straight. "Worth a try..why did you anyway?"

"Honestly? Two reasons. One being I wanted to..and the second being that I'm fed up of people telling me what to do. I..I have people warn me...about you and telling me to stay away..but I don't want to and its my choice"

"Thank you..I guess. You're the first person who actually wants to know..even if it is to get in my pants"

"Emma!" Going red, Regina looks away in disbelief.

The blonde smiles in triumph then reaches for her arm. "Come on you know I'm kidding..I wouldn't complain if you did, I mean you have seen you right?"

Glancing towards her arm, the brunette bites her lip. "I'm a disaster believe me.."

"Yeah but..a beautiful one"

Not being able to hide a smile, Regina then watches as Emma gestures for them to walk as she throws the butt of her smoke away. Following, the brunette glances over every now and then at the blonde curiously. She definately wanted to know her more and the kissing? Well that would be a bonus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into Miss West's class, Regina gives her a slight glare before making her point. Grabbing at Emma's wrist, the brunette smiles. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Emma shakes her head with a smile and grabs two desks near the back, prompting the brunette to follow and sit beside her.

Rising from her seat, the redheaded teacher begins to hand out the literacy books before stopping at the blonde's desk. "Emma please stay behind after class, I need to speak with you, it shall only take a minute"

Frowning, the blonde merely nods then looks confused at Regina who appears worried. Leaning over her desk, the brunette whispers. "I'll wait for you outside if you want"

Wriggling her eyebrows playfully, Emma grins. "In case I need back up..yeah okay"

Scoffing, the brunette sits back before receiving a scold from Miss West for talking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So...what is all this about? I mean I came to class didn't I? Did the work?" Emma states as she leans against an empty desk at the front of the empty class.

The redheaded teacher nods. "Yes Emma but that is not what I want to speak with you about..its about your friend..Regina Mills"

"What about her?" The blonde questions defensively.

Beginning to pace, Miss West takes a breath. "She is going through somewhat of a difficult time right now and her transition here hasn't been easy. You have somewhat of a...reputation and I just want you to think about your influence..if you care for her like a friend then you should do the right thing. Do not bring her down with you Emma, we all know that you're not coping as well as we hoped.."

"You don't know anything about me!"

"Emma..I know about your parents and-"

"Shut up!" Moving angrily to the door, Emma glares over at her. "Do not mention them to me you got it?! As for Regina? She has her own mind let her use it!"

Before having chance to stop her, Miss West watches as the blonde storms out the classroom. Sighing, the teacher grabs her phone and dials as she sits back at her desk. "Hello, Mrs Mills please.." Rubbing her head, she waits until she hears the woman's voice on the other end. "Hi..we have a problem..."

 _A/N: both girls have secrets...with Regina's about to explode anytime soon..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tapping her foot nervously, Regina looks up and down the corridor as she sits patiently outside the Principals office for whatever reason she did not know.

"Hey? Everything okay?"

Glancing up, the brunette nods slowly at seeing her blonde roommate, almost friend. "I'm just waiting...she needs to see me" gesturing to the Principals door.

Emma frowns and sits beside her. "Oh..what about?"

Shrugging, Regina grips the bottom of her chair with her hands. "I have no idea..I just got called.."

Looking concerned, the blonde jumps up quickly as the Principal's door opens and the woman appears. Also standing, the brunette gulps.

"Miss Swan..how nice of you to keep Miss Mills company.." Miss Black smiles then gestures for Regina to follow her inside before closing the door sharply.

Pausing inside the door with wide eyes, Regina looks speechless towards her mother sitting on the opposite side of the desk.

"Regina..."

Biting her lip, the brunette looks slightly scared between the pair. "Mother.."

"I received somewhat of a worrying phone call regarding your..new found friendship with a certain girl in this school. I am here to give you some motherly advice Regina. Miss Black here, has kindly given you a chance considering your past behaviour and I do not want to see you ruin it by getting in with the wrong crowd again"

Dropping her mouth open, Regina shakes her head. "No. I know this was a huge favour to us but I will not stop being friends with someone because of their past reputation" looking over to Miss Black, the brunette looks apologetic. "I know you are talking about Emma and I remember what you said to me when I came here but..you know of my past and has given me a chance..why can I not give her a chance? She isn't how everyone sees her...she has a heart too. I'm just saying that if I didn't have the support I've been given then yes, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now. So why can we not support her?"

"Miss Mills..Regina, I understand you want to help her but until Emma can admit her problem, I nor your mother want to see you in trouble..neither does Miss West.."

Taking a deep breath, the brunette scoffs. "Miss West...of course.."

Cora stands up and approaches her daughter. "She wanted to help you..we all do...Regina I do not want to go through what I did before..I cannot lose you"

"I know, I'm sorry..please I will be careful but don't ask me to not be friends or even civil..she has no one else..who understands how..lonely you can feel..when you feel like.." Stopping, Regina looks down clearing her throat before looking back to the Principal. "May I go to class now please?"

Sharing a look with Cora, the Principal nods and opens the door for the brunette before continuing on her talk with her mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spotting the brunette exit her class, Emma jogs up to her and bumps her shoulder. "Hey, how did it go?"

Regina smiles upon seeing her then shrugs. "Okay..nothing to worry about. Where are you going anyway? Isn't there a protest or something you shouldn't be doing but do anyway?"

Laughing at her humor, the blonde nods. "Yes and no. I'm heading to class?.."

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette then frowns. "Really? Of your own free will?"

"Hey!" Hitting her arm playfully, Emma then takes her arm without thought. "Yes it is my choice to go to class..besides you will be there so it won't be so bad.."

Biting her lip, Regina looks in awe at her friend then watches as the blonde lets go of her and walks ahead into the classroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unfortunately for the brunette, this was not a class she was looking forward to as she was going to face Miss West, and right now, she did not want to face the teacher that has betrayed her to her mother and Principal. Giving her usual glare towards the woman, Regina again sits besides Emma and acts the perfect student as if nothing had happened. When class ended, she told the blonde she would meet her back in their dorm as she wanted to speak with her but knew that their teacher would want to talk to her.

"Regina..I see that my piece of advice was not taken into consideration.." The redhead teacher stated as the last student exited the classroom and she shuts the door.

"Why would it? I mean it doesn't make a difference, you would inform my mother and Miss Black either way.." The brunette responds coldly despite knowing this woman is her teacher.

"I had no choice, I'm concerned for you..even your mother agreed that she has noticed a slip in your behaviour and that you could be heading back to how you once was"

Shaking her head, Regina glares. "I had reasons back then..perfectly good ones"

Clasping her hands together as she sits at her desk, Miss West looks intrigued. "Care to enlighten me?"

"It is none of your business.."

"Well maybe if I understood your situation better, I wouldn't need to go to your mother or Miss Black.." The redheaded explains as she watches Regina begin to pace, agitated.

"I just had some family issues..or none family issues depending on how you look at it.." The brunette responds before rubbing her head frustrated.

Raising an eyebrow, Miss West looks uncomfortable. "Involving your mother?"

Shaking her head, Regina stops pacing and looks over. "My father Henry..or..not my father..as I found out a year ago"

"Oh..."

"I took it kind of hard. My father and I were a lot more close than my mother but then he got sick and died..that was when she decided to tell me he wasn't really my father and everything..spun out of control and I turned to-"

"Drugs..." Miss West finishes for her having been informed by Miss Black as have the other teachers to keep an eye on the girl's behaviour.

Regina winces slightly at the word and nods. "I'm not proud of it but I felt like everything I knew..believed in, it was a lie..I just..wanted to forget for a short while but its addictive and once you start..its extremely hard to stop..which is why I have been going mad about this whole Emma situation because I want to take my control back and with her I can. When I'm with her even if its just sitting in class not even talking, I feel myself again. I don't _want_ to..take drugs when shes around"

Looking regretful, the redhead stands to approach her. "Regina, I am sorry for what I did but I was and still am worried about you. I thought I was doing the right thing.."

"You don't need to worry, I'm no one special..thanks for the concern but I know what I am doing. Emma is my friend..and right now that is what I need" the brunette admits then reaches for her books. "I better get going..got homework"

"Of course.." Strolling up to the door, Miss West opens it for her. "If you ever do need to just talk though, my door is always open"

Nodding, Regina goes quiet. "Thanks Miss West"

"Zelena..when its not class time" the woman smiles as she holds onto the doorframe.

The brunette smiles back then heads out to go back to her dorm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glancing through the door to see if Emma is there, Regina smiles on sight then walks inside. The blonde rolls over her bed and sits up on view and smiles back. "So what did you wanna talk to me about? Was everything okay with West? She can be a pain, she cornered me yesterday about us and.."

"No its fine..we talked and its not a problem...besides that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about.." The brunette confesses as she goes and sits beside Emma on the bed. "I want to be honest with you because the whole starting over thing..its getting to me"

Frowning, the blonde turns slightly to face her with worry. "Getting to you? What are you saying, you don't want us to be friends now?"

"No thats not it..I just..I felt conflicted before but these past couple of days have been great and..honestly I cannot stop thinking about before with..us and..I wish we could be more like that..however there are two things standing in the way"

Biting her lip, Emma looks intrigued. "Go on..."

Looking at her, Regina suddenly gets nervous. "Well..one..being that it all depends on how you feel..about us..about me and the other being that I want to be completely honest with you regarding my past before anything else happens"

The blonde nods understanding and places her hand on the brunette's arm for support. "Okay..but for the record the first thing, you don't need to question it..because there is no way I would say no to an us or you"

Attempting a smile, the brunette takes a breath. "You might not say that in five minutes..you see, I also have..a reputation..that I'm not proud of. An escape. Like you, you go out and stay out, do what you want. Me? I...I used to..take stuff..to get out of my head, literally.."

Surprised, Emma opens her mouth speechless. "Oh..I..I never would have put you down as the type.."

"I don't want to be that type but..last year, I learnt that my family..had lied to me and I lost control..my father died and my mother decided to tell me that he actually wasn't my father and he also knew but brought me up as his..I loved him dearly and now its a lie"

Slowly taking her hand to reassure her, the blonde shakes her head. "I'm not agreeing with it and it must have been terrible, being lied to, but don't let it ruin your memory of him Regina. Whether you were related or not, he was your father..he raised you and loved you just like I can see you loved him"

Getting teary, Regina grips her hand. "You're right but it hurt..and so I ran and did what I did.."

"Are you still.."

"No. I got help and away from them people which is why I was sent here.."

"Did you do anything..that you..regret while on.."

Knowing what she is asking, the brunette shakes her head. "No, I didn't lose my senses completely and that is something I will not jump into lightly..it will be with someone I care about.."

Smiling in relief, Emma moves closer and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "I am so glad you said that.."

Tilting her head up to look at the blonde, Regina watches her for a moment then leans up to kiss her cheek. "Thank you for listening"

"Anytime" the blonde gives a grin then kisses the top of her head while keeping her in an embrace. "I will always be here for you if you need me"

 _A/N: something tells me its not going to be all happy happy..._


End file.
